Tuning Up
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Another of my Cars fanfics. (It's been a while)
1. Chapter 1

A Cars yaoi fanfic

A Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli story

Tuning Up

Note: It has been three years, six months, and fourteen days since I published my last Cars fanfic (Moon Mater: Lightning Mcqueen's of the story (January 10th, 2015)), so I'm returning to this category.

Note 2: This will be my third Lightning McQueenXFrancesco Bernoulli fanfic. The mistakes that happened with the other two won't happen again (The problem before was I wrote the stories on Speakonia).

Note 3: When it comes to fanfics in the Cars category, I cannot include sex, because I have no idea how cars characters would actually be able to have sex. If you know a way, tell me in the reviews.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, none of the characters, they belong to Disney and Pixar.

Chapter 1: Realizing Something

It was a late summer afternoon in Radiator Springs, the very next day another Radiator Springs Grand Prix was going to be held. Francesco, being the first car to reach Radiator Springs had arrived that morning, he wanted to get better at dirt tracks, because he still had issues with dirt. Lightning actually races him down at Willy's Butte knowing that Francesco was a famous racer like himself. The two of them were racing right this moment, Francesco says after he failed to turn the same corner that Lightning had had trouble with, "This is impossible (im-poss-see-blay), how did-a you ever manage to make this turn?"

Lightning smiles and tells him, "Well, it took me time, but after watching Doc slide through the dirt with both of his front wheels turning left, I just tried it myself.", he then chuckles and says, "It would help if you had fenders." Francesco groans, knowing that the racer was right, dirt tracks were more meant for cars with fenders..but what could he do, he's a Formula One racer. He sighs and says sadly, "You're right.", "Is there a way for me to gain fenders?" he asks the racer.

End of chapter 1: Realizing Something

Next:

Chapter 2: The Tune Up


	2. Chapter 2

A Cars yaoi fanfic

A Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli story

Tuning Up

Chapter 2: The Tune Up

Lightning tells him, "Well my friend, Ramone could fix you up. But is this what you really want? It's tough to say if this change can be reversed or not." The italian formula car nods and says, "Si, Francesco is one hundred percent sure." Lightning nods and tells him to follow him back to town, they then head back to Radiator Springs.

Soon they arrive outside of Ramone's, Ramone sees them and says, "Hey Lightning, what's happening?" The Piston Cup winner tells him, "Nothing much, Francesco here wants to have fenders, do you think you could hitch him up with some?" Ramone smiles, "Sure thing, man, let me just go get my tools."

Pretty soon Francesco is getting tuned up, Ramone started by removing his wings at the front and back of his body, he then pulls off the tires, and then he takes off the things that held Francesco's wheels out, and then cuts four curved holes in the spots where regular cars have tires, he then curved those curves a little, he then put the tires inside the holes. He asks the racer, "Ey, you want a new paint job too?" The racer tells him that he would like that very much, Ramone then grabs his paints.

All the while Lightning was talking to his best friend, Mater, Mater asks him, "So ya getting along with mister San Fransisco?" Lightning nods, "Yeah, he's not that bad once I got to know him.", "Weirdly, I've began to have feelings for him.." he states hoping Mater wouldn't know what he meant. Mater asks him, "What, ya mean like ya got a thing fer him, buddy?", "Wh-what?! No, why would I have a thing for him? I love Sal." stutters the racer.

Francesco soon drives up and says to the both of them, "What do you think?" Lightning is astonished, boy did the italian formula one racer look good, what with his new paint job..and of course those fenders that he so desperately wanted. Lightning couldn't help but blush and say without even realizing what he was saying, "You look sexy, very sexy." Francesco is baffled by this, why would the american race car say that he looked sexy when he was already dating someone? "We-well thank you, McQueen.." he stammered out.

End of chapter 2: The Tune Up

Next:

Chapter 3: The Radiator Springs Grand Prix


	3. Chapter 3

A Cars yaoi fanfic

A Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli story

Tuning Up

Chapter 3: The Radiator Springs Grand Prix

Before the race began Francesco needed to know why Lightning said what he said yesterday, so while they were racing through Willy's Butte one last time he asks him, "Ey McQueen, why did you say that I-a looked sexy yesterday after I got my tune up?" Lightning wasn't expecting the other racer to ask this this soon, he had a crush on him, but he didn't want to tell him, not yet at least. He stammers, "I..er..I..", "What do you mean?" he asks innocently. "You-a know what I mean." the newly tuned up italian car tells him, "Do you have a crush on-a me?" The racer is at a loss for words, but his eyes tell the other car everything, "You do have a crush on Francesco." states Francesco.

Soon it's time for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, all of the racers remembered the rules of course. Once the race started, Lightning wasn't completely focused on the race, and neither was Francesco, the other racers took advantage of this. Lightning was the first to snap out of his own world and take back positions, Francesco soon does the same.

After a short time, the Piston Cup winner and former Formula One racer were battling for the lead, they both started insulting each other, "You're slow, McQueen! I-a will beat you!" says the italian racer, "You're the slow one! Besides you still can't make that one turn." states Lightning. When they reach the corner that Francesco had been having trouble with, Francesco is actually able to both make the turn while also passing the Piston Cup winner, who is impressed.

That move is what got the italian racer the win, and yet he already knew that the race had no reward for the winner, so he just took the win like a gentleman and says that he owes this win to both Ramone and of course, the one who helped him out the most, Lightning. Lightning was surprised that Francesco would owe this victory to him, something must be going on inside his head.

End of chapter 3: The Radiator Springs Grand Prix

Next:

Chapter 4: The Truth


	4. Chapter 4

A Cars yaoi fanfic

A Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli story

Tuning Up

Chapter 4: The Truth

Francesco decided to stay in Radiator Springs for a few more days, he needed to inform Lightning of how he had a crush on him. The two racers had drove up to the Wheel Well Motel, they were looking over the view that Sally fell in love with, neither one saying a word for a whole fifteen minutes. The italian soon says, "I need to-a tell you something.", the american replies, "Go ahead." The italian turns to face the other racer, who turns to face him, he(Francesco) tells him, "Seeing as how you-a have a crush on me, I want you to-a know that, I have a crush on you."

Lightning is shocked, happy that the other car likes him, but sad because he still loves his girlfriend, he stammers, "You..do?", "Si, I love how you were willing to help-a me make that turn." states the italian while moving closer to the american. Lightning smiles and starts to say before the other car kisses him, "You're welcome.", he had been waiting a long time for this to happen, he kisses the italian back.

Francesco is surprised by how Lightning is actually kissing him back, "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" he thinks. Lightning soon licks the italian's lower bumper, who gladly opens his mouth allowing the other car's tongue in, he then sticks his tongue in Lightning's mouth. The two then begin rolling their tongues over one and other, Francesco then pulls away and says, "Don't you have a girlfriend?", "Yes, but I've been waiting a long time for you to kiss me." says the Piston Cup winner with a smile.

Lightning then tells the italian racer, "I'm thinking about leaving Sally and getting with you." The italian is surprised and yet happy as well, "Wonderful..", "Well for Francesco at least, not senioreen Sally." he says sincerely. Lightning smiles, he never knew Francesco had a sweet and caring side, he thought that the italian only had a competitive personality.

End of chapter 4: The Truth

Next:

Chapter 5: The Break Up & The New Relationship


	5. Chapter 5

A Cars yaoi fanfic

A Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli story

Tuning Up

Chapter 5: The Break Up & The New Relationship

Thirty minutes later, Lightning is talking to Sally, informing her of how he feels that he needs to break up with her, "Sal, I really feel like the spark that we used to have for each other has began to fade away, please don't be mad, but I feel like I need to break up with you.", she asks him if this is because of how Francesco likes him, "What! How do you know?" he asks her completely shocked. Sally tells him, "I was about head back to town from Wheel Well when I heard him tell you.", "You..were?" he stammers out, "Are you upset?" She shakes her head and tells him that she had a feeling that he was bisexual, he is surprised, he then says, "I'm sorry, but I really think we should break up.." She nods and tells him that she understands.

Soon Lightning and Francesco are racing down at Willy's Butte, the Piston Cup winner tells the italian racer, "I've broke up with Sally." The former formula one racer nods and asks the other racer, "Would you like to go out with-a me?" Lightning moves closer to Francesco, looks into his brown eyes, and tells him, "I'd love to." The italian racer kisses his lover, who kisses him back.

End of chapter 5: The Break Up & The New Relationship

Next:

Chapter 6: The First Date


	6. Chapter 6

A Cars yaoi fanfic

A Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli story

Tuning Up

Chapter 6: The First Date

Note for chapter: I'm going to bring in the Santa Carburera venue from the Cars: Race-O-Rama video game as the background for these next four chapters.

Lightning had decided to leave Radiator Springs for three days, he hadn't visited the coastline town of Santa Carburera ever since the Race-O-Rama tour, Francesco also decided to live in Radiator Springs permentally. The two actually headed to Santa Carburera, Francesco's trailer had been sent to Radiator Springs for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, so the two racers took their trailers led by their drivers to the coastline.

The two racers are driving down the roads, when cars surround them, some wanting autographs from Lightning, others wanting autographs from Francesco, each racer smiling and signing autographs. Once the crowd is gone, the two continue their leisurely drive, Lightning is the first to speak saying "This sure is nice." Francesco nods, takes his lover's front left wheel, and replies with, "Being with-a you mi amor is all that Francesco needs." Lightning looks into the italian's eyes and tells him that he knows this place very well, soon asking Francesco if he'd like to head to the beach and maybe see if he can handle driving on sand.

Francesco tells Lightning that he's driven on sand while in Porta Corsa as he's visited the beaches there, he also states that wherever Lightning wants to go is fine with him. Someone else notices McQueen, it's Candice, the girl that he raced twice in the Race-O-Rama tour, she drives up and says, "Hello Lightning, it's Candice." Lightning is surprised but yet not totally surprised to run into her, as this is her hometown, he says hello to her and asks her how it's been, and she tells him how she's been practicing, hoping to have a rematch with him one day.

The Piston Cup champ chuckles and tells her that he'd be happy to race her again, he then begins to introduce her to Francesco, when she becomes excited and begins to tell the Italian how much of fan she is. Francesco chuckles and tells her that he isn't surprised, "Francesco isn't-a surprised, most Americans are fans of Francesco." Lightning rolls his eyes, now this is the Francesco he'd been used to, being all full of himself, this is probably what got him fans. Francesco tells the pink car that he and McQueen are here on a date, this makes the girl sigh, Lightning had a feeling that like most girls she had a crush on Francesco.

End of chapter 6: First date

Next:

Chapter 7: Getting to Spend Some Quality Time Together


	7. Chapter 7

Tuning Up

Chapter 7: Getting to Spend Some Quality Time Together

Soon the two racers reach the beach, and Lightning looks at Francesco, still blown away by the transformation, he had thought the italian was always good-looking, even though back at that point he was always jealous of those looks, knowing that he had advantages that he didn't. Francesco looks at Lightning and says, "You are staring at-a Francesco. Are you still blown away-a by my new looks, mi amor?" Lightning nods telling the former formula one racer how attractive he is and also stating that he had always thought he was good-looking.

Francesco chuckles and says, "You are not alone at thinking that, all my female fans think that too." The Piston Cup winner knew all about women falling for the looks, he tells Francesco how many women wanted to date him and how he let them down gently, the other racer says that he did the same, he waited his whole life to find the right car. McQueen states that he had thought he had found his match in Sally and how he believed he was always straight. Francesco replies with, "Francesco is very grateful for the fact that you-a soon found out that you are-a not straight."

Lightning moves closer to the racer and grabs his front left wheel while stating he never thought he'd love him what with their rivalry, Francesco nods and tells Mcqueen that it was just a racing rivalry, he actually would only tease him. This makes the other race car ask if he had always had feelings for him; to which the italian tells him that he only recently started having feelings for him, but he did always like him and wanted to be friends. The italian also tells his boyfriend, "I want to apologize for insulting your best-a friend when he called into the Mel Dorado Show. but you got to admit he isn't that-a bright." Lightning becomes upset and tells his boyfriend that Mater may not be a genius, but he sure knows how to have a good time.

The other racer apologizes and Lightning calms down telling Francesco, that he can't judge his best friend until he gets to hang out with him and see how fun he is, stating that he did originally think Mater wasn't the sharpest tool in the garage, but after they went tractor tipping for the first time, he learned that smarts aren't important. Francesco nods and says that when they get back, maybe the three of them could hang out, Lightning tells him that that sounds like a great idea.

End of chapter 7: Getting to Spend Some Quality Time Together

Next:

Chapter 8: Second Day At Santa Carburera


	8. Chapter 8

Tuning Up

Chapter 8: Second Day At Santa Carburera

The two racers had decided to stay at a motel that previous evening, once the morning came the two exit the motel, and begin driving down the road, soon Francesco states that he's famished and could use some gas, Lightning tells him that he is too, but he never had to get gas when he was here for the Race-O-Rama tour, as at that point he'd get filled up before each race by his pit crew. Lightning spots Candice, calling her over, after she drives up she asks what's up, and McQueen tells her that he doesn't know where a gas station is. She tells him that she knows where one is and to follow her, Lightning and Francesco nod and soon start following the pink car.

After the two racers top off, they head towards the docks, Lightning tells Francesco how there's a ferris wheel at the docks and how he'd like to ride it, Francesco replies with, "I've always wanted to ride a ferris wheel with-a someone, maybe we can ride this-a one together, mi amor." Lightning smiles and says that sounds good, he grabs his boyfriend's front right wheel and tells him how being here with him is making him feel the happiest that he's ever been. The racer nods and states that he never found true happiness until he got with him, which shocks the other car, he thought that Francesco had always been happy, what with his fame and living in one of the most beautiful cities in the world.

McQueen says that he is surprised by this remark, and Francesco tells him that it is the truth, Lightning tells him how he believed Francesco had all he wanted in life; to which the italian states that he had thought that too for many years, he thought that fame and fortune was all he needed, but ever since he met the other car, he realized he was missing something. He tells his boyfriend how he at first thought all he needed was friends, and stating that just two years after the first Radiator Springs Grand Prix, he had made many friends. The Piston Cup winner asks the former formula one racer if he had ever decided to slow down and enjoy life instead of racing through it, and the racer states that he couldn't as he always sped through life.

Lightning tells him that it takes time, saying with a smile, "Learning to slow down takes time, maybe I can help you while we're dating." All the while cars were honking behind them as they were stopped at a stop-light, now most of them had decided to pass them by going around them, but others just continued honking. The two racers had been ignoring them the whole time, but when they finally realized that other cars were honking at them they looked at the light and saw that it was green so they finally drove on.

End of chapter 8: Second Day At Santa Carburera

Next:

Chapter 9: Before Leaving


	9. Chapter 9

Tuning Up

Chapter 9: Before Leaving

That next day, the racers decided to drive to the lighthouse, and just enjoy the view from there. Once they reach the lighthouse, Lightning tells Francesco how he really enjoys his company, the italian states that he enjoys his company too, Lightning says, "I can't believe how nice you can be." The other racer nods and says that he tried to be nice to him outside of races, he reminds him of the party at Tokyo and how he complimented him on his looks when they met. The Piston Cup champion nods saying that he remembers also telling him how that was kind of odd, seeing as how he thought that at that time, the only ones to compliment his looks were his female followers.

The italian tells his boyfriend how he felt awkward after he had complimented his looks, Lightning changes the subject by saying, "So, why did you choose to stay in Radiator Springs, my love?", the italian states that he actually found it to be a nice town, also saying that he was bored of living in Porta Corsa. McQueen chuckles, Francesco then asks the other racer how he ended up in Radiator Springs, Lightning then tells his lover the story of how he got seperated from his truck driver, got stuck in the town after accidentally messing up the road, stating that at first he hated being there calling it hill-billy hell, but he soon learned how wonderful the town was because of his best friend Mater, his mentor Doc Hudson or the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, and his former girlfriend Sally, and then after losing the Piston Cup to his rival Chick Hicks, he had decided to stay there for the rest of his life.

Soon tears fill the racer's eyes, and he states how he misses Doc and how he wasn't just his mentor, he was also his crew chief, and even a father figure to him. Francesco moves closer to his boyfriend saying that he knows about the death, of the Hudson Hornet, and how he was a fan of his. Lightning is surprised by this fact, he says that he didn't think formula one racers knew of Piston Cup racers, Francesco tells his boyfriend that he and all of his competitors knew him and idolized him.

Lightning tells him how Doc was a legend; to which Francesco tells him that he knows and how he wanted to one day learn from him, telling his lover how lucky he was to actually be able to learn lessons from the legend. Lightning nods and says that he actually had to push Doc into teaching him, Francesco asks Lightning if any of his other friends taught him anything else; to which the other racer states that he did learn to drive backwards from Mater. Francesco asks his lover if he ever used that skill, Lightning tells him that he would sometimes use it when he was racing.

After a while, the sun had started to set, Francesco looks at his lover saying with a flirty smile, "Have you ever been-a kissed during a sunset, mi amor?" The other racer looks at the italian saying he has once, but it was years ago. The italian moves closer to the american and tells him how he'll be getting his second before he kisses his boyfriend, Lightning quickly closes his eyes and begins to deepen the kiss. Francesco then pulls away and asks McQueen if he's ready to head back to Radiator Springs; to which the racer nods and says that he is. The two then start heading to where all the buildings are, Lightning asks Francesco if he enjoyed himself; to which Francesco nods and tells his lover that he did.

End of chapter 9: Before Leaving

Next:

Chapter 10: Hanging Out with Mater


	10. Chapter 10

Tuning Up

Chapter 10: Hanging Out with Mater

The racers arrived back at Radiator Springs yesterday evening, the following morning the two decide to hang out with Mater, they find him out at Ornament Valley, Lightning calls his name and Mater turns around saying to his best friend, "Hey buddy, how are you doin' today?" Lightning tells him that he's good, and then says that he and Francesco want to hang out with him, Mater smiles and says to them, "You got it.", he then looks at Francesco and asks him if he thinks he can handle it, and Francesco nods.

Soon the three are in front of the same field full of tractors that Mater and Lightning first tipped tractors at, Francesco looks at McQueen asking what they'll be doing; to which McQueen states that they'll be tipping tractors. Mater tells Francesco how it's done, and the Piston Cup champ tells him that seeing as how he doesn't have a horn, that he'll just rev his engine. Francesco nods, the three then enter the field, Lightning tells Francesco that he needs to be careful and not rev his engine too loud, or else Frank will come and chase them, the italian asks who Frank is, but neither Lightning nor Mater give him an answer, Mater actually drives up to a tractor and then honks his horn, this wakes the tractor and it tips up soon letting out a farting noise, Lightning and Mater start laughing. The american racer then drives up to a second tractor and revs his engine, and that tractor does exactly what the other did, making Lightning and Mater laugh.

It's Francesco turn and he drives up to another tractor, and revs his engine, this wakes up this tractor and all the others wake up, tip, and let out the farting sound. Francesco laughs at this and says, "I didn't find this funny at first, but now I do." Soon the three hear loud growling, Lightning and Mater both say, "That's Frank.", the three then drive back to where they entered from. They then drive back to town, Mater asks them if they'd like to have a race with him, the two race cars look at each other for fifteen seconds then look at Mater and say that that sounds fun.

Mater says that they all should race through Willy's Butte, Lightning tells him that he needs to get some gas from Flo's, Francesco soon realizes that he also needs some gas as well, so he tells Lightning that he does too. Lightning and Francesco then go to Flo's V-8 Cafe, where they see Sarge, Sheriff, Ramone, and Filmore, Ramone looks at the former formula one racer and tells him that if he ever wants to go back to the way he was before to just let him know, Francesco nods and tells him that he will. The two racers then get hooked up, Filmore says to the italian, "You should try my homemade organic fuel, man." Francesco replies by saying that he'll try some one day, but he's not sure if it will agree with his tank. Lightning tells him that Filmore's fuel is great.

Once the two are filled up they head to Willy's Butte, Mater had been there for a few minutes, Mater looks at them and says, "You fellars ready?" The two nod, the three then rev their engines and Luigi who was carrying his red flag drives in front of them saying, "This is going to be a one lap race. Get ready, get set, uno for the money, duee (do-way) for the show, trae (tray) to get ready, and cuatro (qua-tro) to go!" All three of them then drive off, Lightning had the lead for a few minutes, but Francesco and Mater were close behind him. Soon Francesco passes Lightning, who also gets passed by Mater, Lightning passes Mater and then smiles. Once the three near the finish line they get right beside each other, the winner of the race was Francesco by a nose.

End of chapter 10: Hanging Out with Mater

Next:

Chapter 11: Date at the Wheel Well Motel


	11. Chapter 11

Tuning Up

Chapter 11: Date at the Wheel Well Motel

After the race, Lightning decides to get his new paint job, Francesco chose to spend some more time with Mater. At this moment Francesco and Mater are chatting, Francesco tells the tow truck, how he's sorry for insulting him when he called into the Mel Dorado show, Mater smiles and says that he forgives him, Francesco is surprised by how easily the car forgave him, he then asks him if they can be friends; to which Mater says, "Shoot, of course we can, Mr. San Fransisco." Francesco smiles and says that he had some friends back home, he then states that he never thought he'd be friends with a tow truck.

Mater tells him that friends come in all makes and models, Francesco nods understandingly he then asks him, "Say-a where did you-a get those rockets that you used to-a pass Francesco during the first Radiator Springs Grand Prix?" Mater then tells him that he got them from a friend, the italian becomes confused asking what kind of car has attachable rockets available, Mater tells him that he can't tell him as it's a secret. The racer decides to just let it slide, soon a newly painted Lightning McQueen drives over, his new paint job was blue with silver lightning bolts, the american racer then says to the italian, "What do you think of my new paint job?" Francesco looks at his boyfriend, smiles, replying with, "You-a look amazing, mi amor."

Two hours later, the two racers had headed to the Wheel Well Motel for date, the two of them are at the table next to the cliff, Lightning states that he loves the view, and Francesco says that he likes the view too. Mater soon drives up to their table saying, "Hello buddies, can I start you off with a couple drinks?", Lightning and Francesco then look at Mater and Lightning tells his best friend that he'll have his usual, Francesco states that he'll just split McQueen's drink. Mater smiles and says that he'll be right back with their drink. Lightning then looks at his lover saying how much he loves being with him, the other racer smiles and says that he's lucky to be with him.

The end


End file.
